


【立克】关于在后台发生的事情

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	【立克】关于在后台发生的事情

“哥，你看到我的化妆包了吗？”陈廷轩扯了扯身上的衣服，问道。

卞庆华看了一眼陈廷轩今天的衣服，一件白T和一条休闲裤，白T上还印有三眼怪。卞庆华认出来这是他送给陈廷轩的衣服。

“没看见。应该在化妆台上吧？”

卞庆华回答道。

陈廷轩“哦”了一声往化妆台走去，卞庆华看着他的背影吞了吞口水，鬼使神差地跟了上去。

“哥你怎么跟来了？”

陈廷轩注意到卞庆华跟着他过来，在化妆台上找到他的化妆包，从包里拿了一支口红出来。

“你的妆不是已经化好了吗？”

卞庆华看了一眼陈廷轩的脸，有些疑惑。

“是啦，但我想试一试新买的口红效果，就没让姐姐帮我上口红。”

“我帮你涂吧。”

卞庆华看着陈廷轩只抹了一层润唇膏的嘴，舔了舔嘴唇。

“哈？”

“我帮你涂。”

陈廷轩有些疑惑地看了一眼卞庆华，但还是把手中的口红递了过去开着玩笑：“你不会想要涂到自己嘴上然后亲我吧？我不接受哦。”

“你的脑袋里都在想什么啊。”

卞庆华点了点陈廷轩的额头，把口红打开，认认真真地抹过他嘴唇的每一处。

“好看吗？我觉得这个颜色还不错。”

陈廷轩砸吧了下嘴，对着镜子看了看自己的唇色。

不知怎的，卞庆华很想亲一亲。

卞庆华看了一眼四周，走到门口挂了一个“休息中”的牌子，把门反锁后慢慢靠近陈廷轩，接着一把搂住陈廷轩和他接吻。

陈廷轩吓了一跳，但还是很顺从地用手圈住卞庆华的脖子，回应着这个突如其来的吻。

唇齿分开，他们靠得很近，卞庆华呼出的气体打在陈廷轩的鼻尖，陈廷轩的声音里有一丝的慵懒：“干嘛突然亲我哦，刚上的口红诶。”

卞庆华低头看了一眼陈廷轩的唇。

口红因为刚才激烈的亲吻而蹭掉了一些，但颜色显得更加魅惑，卞庆华的喉结动了动，沙哑着开口：“我能和你在这里做吗？”

虽然是问句，但显然卞庆华并没有给陈廷轩回答的时间，一把把人抱到化妆台上坐好，陈廷轩的手还圈在卞庆华的脖子上，但他没有松开：“可是一会儿就要上场了诶。”

“来得及，还有两个小时。”

陈廷轩撇了撇嘴，既然时间充足，那他也拦不住面前突然兽性大发的男人，更何况……他也想试试在这种地方做一次。

卞庆华没把他的衣服脱掉，只是把陈廷轩的裤子给扒了，他的眼神在周围散乱的化妆品中扫了一圈，接着拿起了一瓶保湿用的凝胶，陈廷轩看了一眼，双腿便搭在了卞庆华的腰上。

卞庆华挤了一些凝胶在自己的手上，顺着大腿的线条往上摸，陈廷轩微微硬起的性器在两腿之间放着，卞庆华勾了勾嘴角，一手握住陈廷轩的性器撸动着，一手摸到后面的肉穴去。

“硬得很快嘛。”

陈廷轩哼哼唧唧地呻吟，他的下身被扒得精光，然而卞庆华身上不该少的一件都没少，陈廷轩有些看不过眼，伸手去碰卞庆华的裤头。

他的手指似是不经意地滑过裤裆，感受到两层布料下，卞庆华的炽热，偷偷地红了一下脸，接着又淡定自若地往裤头移去。

“你不也硬得很快嘛。”陈廷轩有些不服气地回了一句。

卞庆华轻笑一声，一根手指在后穴内搅来搅去，随后他又插入第二根手指，故意压低了声音：“等会儿让你试试我快不快。”

这人真是。

陈廷轩的脸一下子红了，一把把卞庆华的裤子扯下来，卞庆华两只手的动作都没停，陈廷轩喘息着把手伸进卞庆华的内裤，握住了那个让他欲仙欲死的东西。

“嗯……哈啊……”

呻吟声终究是没能忍住，后穴逐渐有水声冒出，陈廷轩忍不住夹紧了卞庆华的腰，手上还不认输地撸动着卞庆华的性器，眼看着那个东西在他的手里逐渐变大，一种莫名的感觉忽然涌上心头，陈廷轩的指尖擦过小孔，卞庆华没忍住闷哼了一声。

“小坏蛋。”

卞庆华松开他的性器，抓住他的手挪开，觉得后穴扩张得差不多了，双手扶着自己的东西缓慢地顶了进去。

“嗯啊……”

陈廷轩舒服地呻吟了一声，卞庆华的扩张做得很好，性器进入时他没感受到多少疼痛，巨大的性器一下子填满了空虚的后穴，陈廷轩用小腿蹭了蹭卞庆华的腰以示鼓励。

“你是不是又大了。”

陈廷轩看了一眼卞庆华，卞庆华只是重重地往前顶了一下，接着说道：“我大不大你感受不出来吗？”

“哈啊……你慢点……”

陈廷轩瞪了一眼卞庆华，明明知道做得狠了陈廷轩会控制不住自己，还非要那么快，还特别大力。陈廷轩翻了个白眼，觉得自己一会儿上台可能会站不稳。

“我慢点你满足得了？”

卞庆华嘴上这么说着，但还是放慢了一些速度，毕竟他不想让陈廷轩难受。

“嗯啊……哥……”

这个姿势进入得还算深，每一次顶撞都能顶到陈廷轩的敏感点，他圈着卞庆华的脖子，呻吟着。

忽然林世豪的声音从门外传来，伴随着敲门声：“卞卞？你在这吗？”

陈廷轩一下子就闭上了嘴，偏偏卞庆华的动作还不停，越发狠地在他身后顶弄着。

“嗯……嗯、哥……会被发现的……”

陈廷轩要哭了，林世豪的声音又再次响起：“卞卞？廷轩？啧，人都去哪了……”

似是听到没人回应，陈廷轩听见脚步声逐渐远去，直至彻底消失不见，陈廷轩才瞪了一眼还在他体内驰骋的卞庆华。

“嗯啊……”

“舒服吗？”

“嗯、舒服……哈啊……”

手机铃声忽然响起，陈廷轩吓得后穴猛地缩紧，卞庆华有些不满：“你别夹那么紧啊。”

“都怪你啦，我好怕被人发现喔。”

陈廷轩伸手去摸旁边的手机，他看了一眼备注，发现来电的人是林世豪。他抖了抖身子，卞庆华又掐着他的腰开始了新一轮进攻，陈廷轩深呼了一口气，忍着身后的快感接起电话：“咳嗯……喂？世豪哥？”

“廷轩呀，你有没有看到卞卞？”林世豪在电话那头问道。

“卞卞哥吗？没有诶。”

他不只看到了，他的东西还插在我里面呢。陈廷轩面不改色地撒谎，忍不住在心里想。

“那你现在在哪儿呢？”

陈廷轩张了张嘴，卞庆华猛地一顶。

“啊！”

他猝不及防地尖叫出声，林世豪有些疑惑：“廷轩？怎么了？”

陈廷轩对着卞庆华做了个“混蛋”的口型，咳嗽一声又回答道：“啊……世豪哥，我现在在化妆呢，刚刚不小心打翻了东西。”

“嗯？那我刚刚去化妆室找没看到你呀？”

“因为我刚刚在厕所呀！世豪哥，不如你问问吴老师有没有看到卞卞吧？”

林世豪只好答应几声，接着挂了电话。卞庆华看了陈廷轩一眼，勾了勾嘴角：“演技真好。”

陈廷轩的眼角有些泛红，瞪了他一眼：“还不都是因为你……嗯啊……卞庆华！啊……”

卞庆华抵着陈廷轩的敏感点狠狠地抽插了几下，陈廷轩爽得头皮发麻，一个闷哼就射了出来。卞庆华也没敢多折腾他，抽插了几十下便把自己的性器抽了出来射在了陈廷轩的腿间。

“嗯……好累啊哥……”

陈廷轩圈着他的脖子软软地撒娇，卞庆华抽了张纸巾把他腿间的白浊擦干净，给陈廷轩穿好裤子以后吻了吻他泛红的眼角。

“那你休息一会儿，”他看了一眼时间，“还有半个小时呢。”

“下次别在化妆室了。”

“那你想在哪里？”

我哪里都不想。陈廷轩翻了个白眼。

“就在家里的床上挺好的……”

“好。”

卞庆华又怜惜地在他的嘴角吻了吻：“等活动结束了我给你买奶茶。”

FIN.


End file.
